dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Slug's Demon Clan
Slug's Demon Clan is a group of demonicHuman Racial Dictionary, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 fighters led by the Super Namekian Lord Slug. Aside from Slug himself, it is made up entirely out of inhabitants of Planet Slug. They make their debut in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Overview Lord Slug began traveling across outer space after he matured on Planet Slug (in the Funimation dub, he was exiled from Planet Namek), organizing an army to assist in the conquering of further planets. It is said by Angila that Slug is the ruler of the Universe, and governs over numerous nebulae and star systems. At some point his forces attacked the planet of some unnamed mushroom-like aliens. His forces visit Earth, attempting to transform it into a pseudo-spacecraft (known as a Planet Cruiser) by freezing its atmosphere and using it as transportation. The henchmen who work closest with Lord Slug are Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha. Countless other Slug-jin soldiers also serve as grunts in Slug's army; however, these soldiers have a relatively low power level, as Chi-Chi demonstrates by beating two of them to protect Gohan. They also seem to be less adaptable with regards to their atmospheric requirements. Aside from Gyoshu, Commander Zeeun, Kakuja and a number of grunts who Slug himself kills at various points of the film, Lord Slug's henchmen are slain by Piccolo and Goku. Wings is killed by an Energy Wave to the face, Medamatcha is punched to death and Angila swallows a deflected Mouth Energy Wave. In the final battle with the Super Namekian, Goku kills Slug with a Spirit Bomb. Members of Lord Slug's clan also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members *Lord Slug *Slug-jin **Commander Zeeun **Angila **Wings **Medamatcha **Kakuja **Gyoshu ;Other Media *Future Warrior (while training under Lord Slug in Xenoverse 2) Slug Soldiers make up the primary fighting force of Slug's Demon Clan. Every Slug Soldier who appears on Earth is a bald Slug-jin who wear uniforms. They're quite weak as even Chi-Chi was able to take down a few of them. Video Game Appearances Lord Slug, Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha are playable characters in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the fourth promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Lord Slug and his clan (without Zeeun) are shown attacking a planet inhabited with mushroom-like creatures. Some low-class grunts together with Wings attacked the population, only to be stopped by Froze. While Medamatcha is defeated by the Saiyan Hero Beat, Lord Slug himself is stopped by Super Saiyan Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Lord Slug's Demon Clan appear as enemies in Story Event "Lord Slug" which is based upon the Lord Slug film. Slug Soldier appear as common enemies while Wings, Angila, and Medamatcha appear as bosses. Lord Slug appears as a boss in both his base and Great Namek forms. Slug Soldier, Wings, Angila, and Medamatcha cards that appear in the event are all non-playable. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Old Kai confirms that Lord Slug's clan is an army of Demons that had conquer a number of worlds. Slug himself confirms his army is comprised of demons, even saying it is a shame the Future Warrior is not a demon while they are training under him. However, if the Future Warrior is a Majin, Lord Slug will be pleased when he realizes they are one of those legendary demons revealing he is aware of the planets destroyed by Majin Buu in the past which causes Lord Slug to welcome the powerful Majin into his army, as he realizes it will be more powerful with such a powerful demonic being under his command. It is also mentioned that their invasion of Earth from Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug occurs in an alternate timeline. Though Lord Slug is fully aware he is a Namekian, he still considers himself to be a demon in Xenoverse much like how King Piccolo did in Dragon Ball. While the Future Warrior is training under either Lord Slug or Turles, it is shown that Lord Slug's Clan and Turles Crusher Corps. has formed an alliance of sorts, though it is shown that this alliance is one of convenience for both sides as both Turles and Lord Slug plan to eventually get rid of the other in order to remove the competition. For example, Lord Slug hopes to use his alliance with Turles in order to get his hand on the Fruit of the Tree of Might. Jaco reveals that due to his conquest of countless planets Lord Slug is a wanted criminal who's wanted posters are a common sight in Universe 7. Trivia *Lord Slug's foot soldiers look similar to one of the Frieza Soldiers, as well as to one member of Team Dodoria. Also, Pui Pui and Babidi's Majin Soldiers wear uniforms very similar to that of Lord Slug's minions. *Gyoshu and Kakuja are the only members of Lord Slug's clan that do not appear in Dragon Ball Heroes or any other video games. This is most likely due to the fact that they aren't fighters. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Bandits/Criminals